Tu veux mon Mikado ?
by RyuShyki
Summary: OS, UA. Certains professeurs utilisent des carottes pour faire progresser leurs élèves... Et parfois, la carotte, c'est le prof en question.


**Tu veux mon Mikado ? **

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Paring:** Marco/ Ace **  
**

 **Note:** Réaction suite à la review de la Guest Aiyna. Créer vous des comptes bordel, qu'on puisse vous répondre.

 **Crédit musique:** Tove Lo- _Not On Drugs_

* * *

 **_ Je vous lâche cinq minutes en avance ça vous évitera de cavaler jusqu'à la cafétéria. Relisez le dernier chapitre sur l'ère d'Edo, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une interro la semaine prochaine** , déclara Mr Marco Zoan en éteignant le rétro projecteur de la petite salle d'amphithéâtre qui lui était attribuée.

Les élèves le remercièrent tout en rangeant leurs affaires et en démarrant des discutions entre eux. Sauf un… Toujours le même en fait. Assis au bord de la dernière rangée, Portgas D. Ace dormait sur son bureau, la tête dans ses bras.

Marco retira ses lunettes et les rangea avant de monter les marches vers l'étudiant, rajustant les manches de son t-shirt mauve qui avaient glissées. Il l'observa un instant. Il savait que ces siestes n'étaient pas de son fait : il était narcoleptique. Et malgré ça, il ne ratait jamais un seul de ses cours. Il remarqua les feuilles légèrement éparpillées autour de lui, recouverte de ses notes.

Son cours était le seul où il prenait correctement ses notes; il avait entendu ses collègues se plaindre de cet élève qui dormait en classe et qui ne notait rien. Il ne s'en était pas formalisé, mais avait gardé l'information dans un coin. En même temps, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi Ace prenait ses cours : il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il lui plaisait.

Lui, le prof d'histoire de trente et un ans, avait tapé dans l'œil d'un gosse de vingt-cinq ans… Sur le coup, il avait rit, dans sa tête, ne montrant rien d'autre qu'un sourire poli sur son visage. On l'avait mis en garde, lors de sa formation pour devenir professeur, que certains élèves pourraient avoir un comportement … Comment dire… entreprenant. Et qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait y donner suite.

Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de lui sauter dessus contre son gré, il pouvait gérer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru, avant d'apprendre à le connaître.

Ace était un élève curieux, intelligent, avec le sens de l'humour et une ponctualité remarquable malgré son handicap. Et ... Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal foutu non plus. Mais ça, il s'en était rendu compte après, quand il avait fallu le séparer d'un autre élève avec qui il se battait dans le couloir, et qui lui avait arraché sa chemise dans la rixe.  
Ses tâches de rousseurs en particulier, le rendait adorable.

Adorable… Oui, Ace était adorable. Mais interdiction d'en faire part à qui que ce soit. Il pouvait le penser aussi fort qu'il le voulait, tant que ça ne franchissait pas ses lèvres.

Il expira et posa sa main sur son épaule, sa main entrant en contact avec la texture douce de son sous-pull noir, faisant légèrement chanter sa gourmette en argent et son bracelet-montre en cuir, le secouant doucement.

 **_ Ace, le cours est terminé.**

Le brun redressa la tête, fixant le tableau en contre-bas, avant de lever la tête vers lui, les longues mèches brunes sur le haut de son front en bataille.

 **_ Hum… Quoi déjà ?**

 **_ Nous n'avions qu'une heure aujourd'hui. Tu t'es endormi il y a une demi-heure. Sabo a prit le reste pour toi, il me semble. Tu devrais y aller** , lui conseilla-t-il avant de descendre les marches, pour aller ranger ses propres affaires, espérant qu'Ace ne remarquerait pas qu'il avait donné l'heure exact de son endormissement… signe qu'il veillait sur lui… Alors qu'il devrait s'en foutre, comme pour les autres élèves…

Il rangea son classeur dans son sac de prof en toile grise et sangles de cuir noir, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux pas d'Ace, qui descendait les escaliers et rejoignait l'estrade plutôt que la porte de sortie.

Au fil des mois, Ace avait réussit à lui faire baisser sa garde progressivement, même s'il ne montrait jamais rien en classe. Il était venu le voir plusieurs fois à la cafétéria, lui demandant plus d'explication sur certaines lignes du cours, le saluant juste où désirant parler d'autre chose que des cours. À plusieurs reprises, il avait dû lui sortir la tête de son assiette et lui essuyer le visage.  
Il l'avait croisé par hasard au centre-ville, avec d'autres élèves, et ils étaient allés boire une bière. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bière, particulièrement bonne, ou l'ambiance du bar, très chaleureuse et propice aux échanges, mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit Ace sous un autre jour… Et que celui-ci s'en rendit compte…  
Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé ne pouvait être plus… équivoque. Heureusement, il était rentré seul chez lui ce soir-là.

Il leva les yeux sur lui, son éternelle expression poliment neutre sur le visage.

 **_ Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, la cafétéria va être bondée.**

Ace lui sourit en s'appuyant sur le bureau, un peu trop près de lui.

 **_ Vous pourriez me faire passer avec vous, en prétextant une explication, un truc du genre ?**

 **_ Bien tenté mais non.**

 **_ Au moins j'aurais essayé** , fit-il en contournant le bureau avec un sourire. **Au fait, vous me devez un pocky game.**

 **_ Pardon ?**

Marco enfila sa veste noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer cette fois-ci.

 **_ La dernière fois, vous aviez dit que si j'avais une bonne note à mon partiel, j'aurais droit à un pocky game.**

Marco eut un imperceptible plissement des paupières. Mais que…

 **_ … Ah, ça me revient. Non : j'avais dit que je t'achèterais un paquet de Mikado, si tu voulais, mais certainement pas de participer à ce... jeu. Et tu sais pourquoi.**

Il le vit baisser les yeux et se mordiller la lèvre.

 **_ Même si c'est juste une fois ?**

Marco soupira en passant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, n'arrivant pas empêcher un sourire plus franc.

 **_ Ace, je ne suis pas idiot. Si j'accepte une première fois, tu t'en serviras pour les suivantes. Ce genre de chose est proscrit.**

Et de fait, il n'avait pas le droit de toucher ses élèves, sauf pour les poignées de mains ou en cas d'urgence. En général, le respect prof/élève lui permettait de ne pas avoir à y penser. Mais évidemment, Ace flirtait avec la chose.

 **_ Si ça reste entre nous ? Je sais garder un secret, et je suis sûr que vous aussi** , insista le brun, en relevant les yeux vers lui, malicieux, espérant. **J'ai un paquet de Mikado et j'peux fermer la porte, si vous voulez.**

 **_ Ace, c'est non.**

 **_ Même si je vous jure que ça sera qu'une fois et que je ne vous embêterais plus avec ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon diplôme ?**

Un bref soupir amusé lui échappa il ne lâchait pas l'affaire facilement. Jusqu'au diplôme hein ? Dans quelques mois en fait. Il aurait droit à un « harcèlement » en règle après ça ?…

 **_ Sur quoi est-ce que tu le jurerai ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **_ … Sur ma vie… Et celle de mon p'tit frère.**

Marco le considéra un instant. Il savait que Luffy comptait énormément aux yeux d'Ace, presque plus que lui-même. Alors jurer sur sa tête n'était vraiment pas une chose qu'il ferait à la légère. Il soupira.

 **_ Bon… Passe-moi ce paquet et va fermer la porte, s'il te plaît.**

Les yeux du brun se mirent à pétiller, étincelants, avant qu'il se ne mette à chercher dans sa sacoche le paquet. Il lui tendit et alla rapidement fermer la porte.

Marco s'appuya contre son bureau et ouvrit le paquet en carton, puis celui en aluminium. Il était en train de faire une bêtise… Une belle grosse bêtise, et il en avait des papillons dans l'estomac. À son âge, avoir des papillons dans le ventre, sérieusement ? C'était vraiment parce qu'Ace allait tenir sa promesse qu'il acceptait…. Et aussi un peu parce qu'il en avait envie, mais il ne préférait pas se pencher là-dessus. Pas envie de se pencher sur son étique de professeur. Il pouvait bien se le permettre si ça n'arrivait qu'une fois… et qu'il ne se faisait pas prendre. Est-ce qu'Ace arriverait à tenir son engagement ? Il verrait bien. Puis il l'aiderait en le rappelant à l'ordre.

Il sortit un bâtonnet chocolaté, l'observant tandis qu'Ace revenait, le regard toujours pétillant.

 **_ Vous savez comment on y joue ?**

Marco laissa échapper un très léger rire.

 **_ Évidemment que je sais comment on y joue, Ace. Je ne suis pas né adulte** , affirma-t-il en portant l'une des extrémités du bâtonnet à ses lèvres, levant les yeux vers lui, évitant de loucher sur le bout de chocolat.

Il vit Ace s'humidifier la lèvre inférieure et se la mordre, avant de s'approcher un peu plus, glissant le biscuit entre ses lèvres fines. Marco sentit distinctement son cœur changer de gammes de tambours, battant beaucoup plus fort dans sa poitrine, ébranlant toute sa cage thoracique.

Il resta sans bouger les premières secondes, puis se rappela que les deux parties pouvaient grignoter la chose. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, se rapprochant doucement, yeux mi-clos, essayant de ne pas loucher. Les joues d'Ace était particulièrement roses. Il sentait la vibration du Mikado à chaque fois qu'il y mettait un coup de dents. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour éviter que leurs nez se heurtent, et bientôt, il n'y eu plus de biscuit à grignoter.

Il sentit Ace hésiter, l'espace d'un instant. Marco avala son gâteau et posa franchement ses lèvres sur les siennes, épousant les courbes de sa lèvre inférieure, posant une main sur sa hanche. Il le sentit trembler tandis qu'il remuait doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les effleurant délicatement, avant de prendre l'inférieure entre ses dents, la mordillant avec précaution. Le brun darda sa langue, demandant l'accès qui lui fut rapidement octroyé.

Ace n'avait rien d'un novice, et Marco n'était pas en reste. Il l'attira contre lui, posant une main sur sa nuque, son pouce se perdant entre sa mâchoire et son oreille. Il sentait son cœur battre vivement sous sa peau, le faisant sourire dans sa tête.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, explorant la bouche de l'autre avec passion et douceur, le ventre chauffé par le désir. Ace embrassait très bien, et Marco n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête, car il était bien dans cette petite bulle, rien qu'eux deux.

La deuxième sonnerie, qui indiquait que quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées, retentit dans le bâtiment, ramenant le professeur sur terre. Il inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur du AXE de son élève, rouvrant à demi les yeux, s'écartant lentement de celui-ci, qui semblait avoir du mal à remettre les pieds sur terre. Ses yeux dans le vide, plus étincelants que jamais, le rendait encore plus adorable. Mais il dut combattre l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau : juste une fois, c'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Cruel deal.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il le repoussa doucement pour se redresser. Il le vit déglutir et lever les yeux vers lui, désireux de plus. Il lui sourit doucement.

 **_ Quand tu auras ton diplôme** , lui rappela-t-il en prenant un autre Mikado, rajustant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, avant de prendre la direction de la porte, de la déverrouiller et de l'ouvrir. **Aller, dehors, j'ai faim.**

Ace descendit de l'estrade et passa devant lui.

 **_ Le Mikado ne vous a pas suffit ?** Demanda-t-il, le regard malicieux.

 **_ Il en faut plus pour me rassasier,** **Ace,** répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, verrouillant sa salle.


End file.
